


Bed Dread

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: And They're Sharing A Bed, It goes as well as you think, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Repressed Feelings, stanlon weddinnnggg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Like sharing a bed.“I’m gonna kill Stan.” Richie said under his breath.“I can sleep on the floor, we’ll get a cot or something.” Eddie offered.Richie turned to him, shaking his head. “No fucking way. I’m not listening to you complain about a shitty mattress all night. I’ll just sleep on the floor.”“So then I have to listen to you complain about your old man back hurting all weekend? No way.”They both stopped and looked at the bed.“It’ll be fine.” Richie said.“Totally fine.” Eddie agreed.





	Bed Dread

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: "reddie + only one bed + Notsfw please" that turned into 5K of these losers pining for each other

“Finally! We’re here.” Eddie said as he pulled into a parking spot and had to resist slumping over the steering wheel. He was exhausted, the drive to the quaint town in upstate New York had been long and stressful and he was ready to collapse in a warm bed and sleep for days. 

“You were right though, you shaved twenty minutes off what google said.” Richie said, opening his door and spilling out. 

Eddie couldn’t help but grin as he got out of the car. “I told you I could.”

“Yea, I don’t think you needed to tailgate that old lady though.” 

“She was in the way.” Eddie said, unconcerned. He turned, finally looking at their hotel. It was gorgeous, classic and understated, just like Stan and Mike. It was their wedding weekend and Eddie was sure that they had chosen the most remote place they could find to get married. Stan had booked their rooms, promising that it would be up to Eddie’s standard for cleanliness. 

“You’re a pint sized menace.” 

Eddie shrugged. “Let’s go in. We’re due at breakfast early tomorrow morning.” 

“A whole ass weekend of wedded bliss. It’ll be great.” Richie said, walking to the trunk of Eddie’s car. Behind him Eddie nodded. He was already dreading a full weekend of wedding activities. Things kicked off tomorrow, Friday, morning and didn’t end until Sunday. Eddie was happy for his friends but secretly felt like Stan had overdone it. He knew that Mike had agreed to whatever his fiancé wanted and was sure they were in for a well planned, if totally over the top, weekend. 

“Aye aye captain.” Richie grabbed both their bags and they headed in. They were the last ones in, Eddie hadn’t been able to get the day off and Richie had offered to wait so they could drive in from New York together. 

“Checking in. Tozier and Kaspbrak for the Hanlon-Uris wedding.” Richie said as both leaned on the counter. Eddie’s head fell comfortably to Richie’s shoulder, letting him do the talking. One of the joys of being friends for so long was that they were completely comfortable together, to the point where outsiders usually assumed they were together. Normally it bothered Eddie but he was too tired to care right now. Richie’s shoulder was comfortable and he didn’t want to move. Richie’s arm wrapped around his back, rubbing between his shoulder blades. 

“Excellent. Welcome to The Rest Inn. Here are your room keys. You’re in room 211. The hotel is fully booked with other wedding guests so I’m sure you’ll run into people you know. Please enjoy your stay.” The receptionist said, smiling up at them as he handed over two keys.

The men wordlessly accepted them, trudging up to their hotel room. 

“I’m stripping down and sleeping.” Richie said as he fiddled with the key. “Gimme a nightcap and I’ll be out.”

“I need a shower.” Eddie said, wrinkling his nose. “I smell like rental car.” 

“Sexy.” Richie opened the door to their room and flipped on a light. Then he stopped. It was so abrupt that Eddie ran into him.

“What the hell, Richie.” He asked, stepping around his friend. “You could have broken my nose.”

Eddie stopped as he saw the large queen bed -not the two doubles that they were promise- that took up the middle of the room. Richie seemed to have the same thought. He moved next to Eddie and glanced at him. 

“I can ask about switching?” He offered.

“They’re full.” Eddie muttered, trying not to panic. He and Richie used to share a bed all the time in high school. Eddie would wake up curled against Richie, his arms wrapped around Richie and his head on Richie’s shoulder. He and Richie had spent more nights together than apart, taking any small comfort they could in a hateful town. 

Of course, it all got harder when Eddie realized how he felt about Richie. It had been their senior year and they had gone to prom together as friends. Except that Richie had treated it like a real date, getting him flowers and taking him out for dinner. It had been one of the best nights of Eddie’s life, laughing with his friends and dancing with Richie. He’d realized his less than platonic feelings for Richie as they slow danced. 

So Eddie had done the only logical thing, he’d picked a fight with Richie and had run outside, into the parking lot and he hadn’t stopped until he couldn’t hear the music from the dance. Only then did he break down, crying and wondering why the hell it had to be like this.

Ben had found him and talked Eddie down from wanting to avoid Richie for the rest of the year. Ben knew what it was like, to fall for one of your best friends and he and Eddie ended up closer than ever because of it.

That was nearly a decade ago and indeed Eddie had learned to manage. Occasionally, he thought that maybe his feelings weren’t so one sided but he never pushed it, there was too much to lose. So, he dated other people, he stayed close friends with Richie and he was able to do it because he put up certain barriers, places he wouldn’t cross. 

Like sharing a bed. 

“I’m gonna kill Stan.” Richie said under his breath. 

“I can sleep on the floor, we’ll get a cot or something.” Eddie offered.

Richie turned to him, shaking his head. “No fucking way. I’m not listening to you complain about a shitty mattress all night. I’ll just sleep on the floor.”

“So then I have to listen to you complain about your old man back hurting all weekend? No way.”

They both stopped and looked at the bed. 

“It’ll be fine.” Richie said. 

“Totally fine.” Eddie agreed. 

Twenty minutes later and they were nestled in bed, each on their opposite sides and Eddie was telling himself that this was  _ fine _ , it would be fine. He could hear Richie breathing but he was fine. 

“Goodnight.” Richie said, flipping so his back was to Eddie.

“Night.” Eddie moved to the same position and focused on falling asleep and not on the fact that Richie was less than two feet away. 

He woke up a few hours later because he was hot. He tried to move to throw the covers off but discovered he couldn’t. After a second he realized that it was because he was wrapped in Richie’s arms, the man’s chest pressed firmly to his back. Eddie had forgotten that Richie became an octopus when he slept, clinging to anything he could. It used to be comforting, to have someone so close, but now it was just warm.

Eddie wiggled, trying to break free. Except that as he moved he accidentally pushed back, his ass pressing to Richie’s groin. He felt Richie’s hard on, especially as Richie shifted in his sleep, pressing his crotch to Eddie’s ass. 

Eddie stopped himself from moaning, especially as Richie did it again, his hips moving against Eddie as he groaned. He didn’t have to imagine what Richie was dreaming about. Hot want shot through him. Their thin pajamas did nothing to hide Richie’s erection and Eddie felt a familiar heat coiling in his stomach. His shirt had hiked up in the night and Richie’s hand was on his hip, adding to the overwhelming heat. 

He knew he had to move. Richie was still asleep and didn’t know what he was doing. As he debated what to do Richie let out a low moan, calling out,  _ ‘Eds’  _ as he did. 

“Fuck it.” Eddie mumbled, his face lighting up. He flipped over and shook his friend. “Richie!” 

“What- what!” Richie’s eyes snapped open, staring at Eddie in the dark. 

“Do we need to get up?” He asked, reaching for his glasses.

“No, you were-” Eddie swallowed. “Talking. In your sleep.” 

Richie blinked a few times then grinned. “Was it about your mom and how I wished she was here?” 

He rolled his eyes. “Not quite.” 

God, they were still close. Even in the dim light Eddie could see Richie’s features, his sharp cheekbones and wide eyes. Their breath mingled and Eddie knew that he should move back. 

As if Richie had heard him he leaned in, wrapping a leg around Eddie’s waist and pulling him close. 

“Don’t be jealous, Eds, we both still love you.” 

“Shut up!” Eddie tried halfheartedly to push Richie away but it didn’t work, Richie just caught his wrist. In a surprisingly fluid motion he rolled on top of Eddie, looking down at him. 

“We want you to be the flower boy, you’ll look so cute.” Richie teased, smiling down at him. 

“Fuck you.”

“Mrs. K wouldn’t like that.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes, pushing Richie off him and standing. 

“Aww, Eds, don’t leave. The bed is so cold without you.” Richie patted the spot next to him, wiggling his eyebrows.

“I’m going to the bathroom.” Eddie muttered, reminding himself not to slam the door as he entered the smaller room. Richie always knew how to get under his skin. Eddie had gotten good at ignoring it over the years. That was what he needed to do now. Ignore it. What Richie had said and done didn’t mean anything and Eddie needed to remember that. All of this was just because they were sharing a bed, nothing else. 

Richie was asleep by the time Eddie crawled back in bed. He took his extra pillow and put it between them, creating a makeshift barrier. 

It felt like no time passed and suddenly their alarms were going off, telling them that they had to get up and start wedding prep.

“Stan has us scheduled in fifteen minute increments.” Richie said, grabbing the piece of paper that had been slipped under their door.

“At least he gave us bathroom breaks.” Eddie commented, peering over Richie’s shoulder. Richie just shook his head. 

The day flew by. Eddie had to give it to Stan, the ceremony and reception tomorrow were going to be perfect. He couldn’t help but feel a slight sting of jealousy. Stan and Mike were getting married, Ben and Bev had years ago and Bill had found his soulmate in Audra. It was just Eddie and Richie as the single people and he hated it. He wanted the romance, the person he couldn’t live without, he wanted-

“Richie! For fucks sake!” Stan screamed. “You are not moonwalking down the aisle!”

“Live a little, Stanny! Eds and I could really liven things up!” Richie said, winking at Eddie. 

“Don’t try to get me in trouble too.” Eddie told him. “I’m staying on Stan’s good side.” 

Stan was shooting daggers at Richie and Eddie stepped away, not wanting to be associated with him. Standing next to Stan, Mike leaned in, pressing a kiss to Stan’s hair and whispering something to him. Stan relaxed instantly, smiling up at his fiancé. 

Eddie was awed by it. 

“Well, that’s no fun.” Richie said, moving back next to him and linking their arms. “Guess you’ll need to make me behave.”

Eddie ducked his face to hide his blush. 

“Stop flirting and walk!” Stan directed. 

Richie flicked him off and the two of them began their walk down the aisle. At the end they parted and Richie bowed deeply, making Eddie shake his head. Richie stood behind Stan and Eddie behind Mike, watching as the others walked down. They ran through the ceremony- stopping several times for Stan to correct things. Eddie admired how Mike handled it, gently reminding Stan that some things were okay or offering solutions when Stan got stuck.

“They really are perfect together.” Eddie told Richie as they left, driving together to the groom’s dinner, which was at a restaurant attached to the hotel. 

“Yeah, Stan found someone to put up with him.” Richie quipped and Eddie hit him. 

“You’re just jealous because no one wants to put up with you.”

“I have you, Eds.” Richie said, reaching over and pinching his cheek. “Why would I ever need anyone else?”

Eddie swatted him away, trying to focus on the road. “Oh? Now you want me? Last night it was all about my mom.” 

“I can’t be contained by one Kaspbrak.” 

“You’re disgusting.” 

“I’m yours, suga’.” Richie said, leaning in and planting a wet kiss on Eddie’s cheek. He groaned in protest but he was sure Richie saw his smile. 

The dinner went by quickly, everyone drinking too much and swapping stories about how obvious it was Stan and Mike liked each other in high school. 

“Do you remember when Mike came over to help me with an english project?” Bev asked, “I thought Stan was going to murder me!”

“He’s always been a bit possessive.” Bill told Audra, trying to keep her in the loop. 

Eddie was about to talk about how Mike spent a summer delivering papers just to buy Stan a pair of fancy binoculars when he felt someone grab his arm. 

“We need to go.” Richie hissed in his ear. 

Eddie looked up at him, frowning. He was slightly drunk, Eddie could tell by how his eyes didn’t quite focus. But then, Eddie wasn’t exactly sober either. 

“Why?”

“Ben wants to start karaoke.” 

“Fuck. Okay, yea let’s Irish goodbye this dinner.” Eddie said, letting Richie tug him along out of the restaurant and back to their room.

They both changed into pajamas and fell to the bed. 

“I think I burned my finger prints off.” Richie said, holding his hands up for Eddie to see. “Making all those centerpieces.”

Eddie took Richie’s hand. 

“Hmm,” Eddie said, examining his long fingers for longer than was necessary. He pressed a light kiss to each one. 

“You’ll live. Unfortunately.” He declared. Only when he moved back did he notice the red blush that had spread over Richie’s face. 

“Let’s watch TV.” Eddie mumbled, grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels. He wasn’t sure what had come over him. All the damn romance in the air was making him crazy. 

It only took Richie a second to recover, falling on the bed next to Eddie. He wedged himself close, throwing an easy arm around him and pulling Eddie close. Eddie leaned into him, his head falling to Richie’s shoulder. It was annoyingly familiar and easy, something they’d done since they were kids and never quite stopped. Eddie loved it. He loved how safe he felt with Richie, how easy it was to be next to him and how it always made something stir in him, something real and raw. 

Richie interrupted his thoughts by shouting, “Chopped! It’s just starting.”

Eddie put down the remote, letting himself get swept up in the show. Before long he and Richie were yelling at the contestants, telling them that a salad was a weak ass first dish. They watched several episodes of the marathon before Eddie let out a big yawn. 

“Aw, you tired, Eds?” Richie looked down at him, eyes warm. “I’ll tuck you in.”

“I don’t fucking need you to-”

But Richie was already moving, laying Eddie down and pressing the covers around and under him. Eddie glared up at him the whole time but Richie was undeterred. As he finished he pressed a light kiss to Eddie’s forehead. It was a sweet, loving gesture and Eddie melted under the attention. 

“Richie-” He started but then Richie was moving and blowing a raspberry on his neck, making Eddie flail and try to hit Richie for retribution. 

Richie leapt back, doubled over with laughter. Before Eddie could get up Richie darted to the bathroom, slamming the door. 

“You can sleep in there, you dick!” Eddie yelled, pounding on the door. On the other side, he could hear Richie laughing.

“Aw don’t make me sleep in here.” Richie said, opening the door slightly and poking his head out. “You’d be lonely with my cuddles.”

“I sleep just fine without you every other day.” Eddie replied, hands on his hips. 

“But you sleep better with me. Admit it.” He gave Eddie his best puppy dog eyes, pushing his bottom lip out. “You wuv me.” 

Even now, when Eddie should be pissed he wanted to pull Richie close and kiss him. It was irritating. 

“Whatever.” Eddie turned before he could do anything stupid, crawling back into bed. Richie followed after a second, laying next to Eddie and staring at him.

“What, Richie?” Eddie asked when Richie didn’t move. 

“Do you sleep better with me?” Richie asked. Eddie turned his head, trying to tell if Richie was teasing. 

He wasn’t. His eyes were cautious, darting over Eddie’s face and trying to read his expression. He was lying on his side, making his glasses askew as they pressed against the pillow. He looked so hopeful but Eddie wasn’t sure he was ready for whatever conversation Richie wanted to have. Not after a night of drinking and with the wedding tomorrow. 

Carefully Eddie reached over, taking them off. 

“Goodnight, Richie.” 

If Richie was disappointed he didn’t show it. “Night, Eds.”

They rolled over. Eddie thought about putting the pillow wall back up but knew that Richie would ask why they needed it. 

Eddie regretted that a few hours later when he woke up because Richie was pressed against him, his hips thrusting into Eddie’s ass. Richie had an even stronger hold on him this time and his breath was in Eddie’s ear.

“Eds, fuck,  _ Eds _ .” Richie was whispering as he thrust. 

Eddie closed his eyes, sure that Richie was going to kill him. He reminded himself that it didn’t mean anything, it was a dream, they were sharing a bed, that was it. 

Even if Eddie knew that it didn’t help with the issue. Not caring if he woke the man up Eddie extracted himself, taking a pillow and going to the small couch.

The next morning Eddie woke up to their alarm blaring. Before Richie could figure out where he slept Eddie threw his pillow on the bed and ran to the bathroom to shower. The whole day was planned for them, meaning that Eddie didn’t have time to examine his feelings or think about Richie.

Except that he did, all day. It was a wedding, Richie was in a suit and Eddie couldn’t stop staring at him, watching him laugh with their friends or helping Mike’s young cousin with her flower basket. Everything he did tugged on Eddie’s heart strings, making him think about what it would be like to do all this with his lanky friend. 

Friend. Eddie reminded himself that that was all they were. Just friends. 

“Dance with me, Eduardo?” Richie asked, offering his hand. 

“Are you going to step on my feet?” He asked, finishing his drink before taking Richie’s hand.

“Well, if you’re not into that you better avoid Samantha. She insisted on dancing on my shoes.”

Eddie smiled. “She’s four.”

“She’s a terror.” Richie stopped, pulling Eddie close, his hand on Eddie’s waist. 

He laughed, leaning into Richie’s embrace. It shouldn’t be this easy, to dance with Richie like this, to be held by him. There were so many things that shouldn’t be easy with Richie but they all were. 

“Sucks to be single at stuff like this.” Richie commented as they danced. 

“You’ve been fending people off all night.” Eddie said, hoping he didn’t sound bitter. But in addition to watching Richie interact with kids he’d also watched him turn away at least two of Stan’s cousins.

“Yeah but I don’t want that. I want something real, with someone real.” Richie looked down at him, pushing Eddie’s hair aside. “You know?” 

“Richie-” Eddie started, looking up at his friend. Both of them started to lean in, consciously or not but before anything could happen a very drunk Bill appeared, wrapping an arm around Eddie and demanding that they dance. Eddie found himself doing the chicken dance with Bill, which turned in three more dances and before Eddie knew it, it was time for them to clear out. He looked around and saw Richie with Bev, the two of them laughing over something. His tie was off, shirt unbuttoned and he looked so damn happy that Eddie stopped and stared for a second.

Then Richie spotted him and ran to Eddie, picking him up and spinning him. 

“Put me down!” Eddie squealed, laughing despite himself. 

“Never! We successfully saw Mike and Stan wedded and now it’s time for them to be beddddddddded!” Richie yelled, loud enough for Stan to hear.

“We’ve been living together for three years!” He called back but he was laughing too, leaning against Mike as they walked over.

“Thank you for everything tonight.” Mike said. He was glowing, his happiness radiating off him. “We couldn’t have done it without you.” 

“Even you, Richie.” Stan added.

“Well we love you guys so it was worth it.” Bev said, her and Ben had wandered over too. 

Richie nodded, grinning at his friends. “Yeah, we put up with all of Stan’s detailed plans and-” 

“And it turned out perfectly.” Eddie finished, jabbing him in the side with his elbow Mike chuckled and kissed the top of Stan’s hair. 

“I may have gone a little overboard but I had to plan every detail to make sure nothing went wrong.” Stan replied, completely unashamed.

“Now we’re going to bed.” He pointed at all of them. “Don’t bother us until the brunch tomorrow.” 

Stan was unphased by Richie and Bev’s hoots as the two of them turned and left. 

The other losers said their goodbyes and Richie turned to Eddie, “Ready, roomie?” 

Eddie nodded, not bothering to cover his yawn. “Let’s go, I’m ready to take this suit off.”

“Well, that certainly didn’t add any new images to my spank bank.”

Eddie flipped him off as he yawned again and Richie paused. He bent down in front of Eddie. “Crawl on.”

“What?”

“Get on, I’ll give you a piggyback ride. You look like you’re about to collapse.” 

Eddie thought about resisting but he didn’t want to. Instead he crawled on Richie’s back, laughing as his friend almost fell. 

Before he knew it they were back in the room, both in pajamas and falling onto the bed. “I’m so excited for sleeeeppppp.” Richie said, pulling a pillow close to cuddle with it. 

Eddie nodded, trying not to be disappointed that tomorrow they’d all be going home, back to separate apartments and lives. He enjoyed having several days to spend with his friends, their lives were all so chaotic it wasn’t often that all seven of them were together. 

“Night, ‘Chee.”

“Night, Eds.” 

He fell asleep quickly, the long day easily catching up with him. Before he knew it he was being woken up by the same method- Richie pushing against him. This time though, when Eddie tried to extract himself from Richie’s grip the man pulled him even closer.

“Where you goin’, Eds?” Richie asked sleepily. His arm was wrapped around Eddie’s chest, a leg thrown over him. It would have been perfectly domestic if not for the erection poking him. “Don’t go.” 

“Richie, come on.” He mumbled, not sure if his friend was actually awake. He couldn’t handle this. After three days and nights with Richie he was at his breaking point. Everything was too much- the wedding, the room, their dance- and Eddie couldn’t handle it. 

“Come on what, you love my cuddles.” Richie said, nuzzling his neck.

As Eddie tried again to leave Richie moved first, flipping Eddie on his back and crawling on top of him in a surprisingly fluid move. 

“Where ya going, Eds?” Richie asked from his new position. “You can’t just leave our warm martial bed.”

“We weren’t the ones getting married!” Eddie reminded him. “Let me up!” 

Of course, this didn’t work. Instead Richie started to tickle Eddie and make him squirm. Richie’s hand moved from his stomach down to his thigh. Eddie gasped as Richie’s hand grazed his erection, prominent against his pajama pants. 

“Oh shit, I see little Eds is awake.” Richie pulled back, seeming embarrassed for the first time.

“Fuck you. You started this.” Eddie grumbled, relieved when Richie finally crawled off him. 

“I know I’m sexy but I didn’t think you’d pop a boner from a light tickle. Guess I have quite the effect on you.”

Eddie flipped to his side, exasperated. “It’s not from that!” He felt himself growing red but pushed on. He was tired but he wasn’t going to be blamed for this. “It’s from you fucking humping me every night!”

Even in the dark room Eddie could see Richie’s mouth drop. “I- what?”

He was getting worked up now. He was sick of being woken up, sick of denying how he felt, how much he wanted Richie. 

“Every damn night! I woke up with you pressed against me, calling out my fucking name! It’s not my fault that my body finally reacted to it.” 

“Eds, I didn't know, I swear. Shit I-”

They were both still in bed, Richie looking ashamed and Eddie annoyed. If it was anyone else he would have gotten up, he’d be pacing the room, but he couldn’t leave this small space he shared with Richie. 

Maybe that was what gave him the strength to ask his question.

“Is it just when you’re asleep that you want me?”

Richie’s eye grew, Eddie could see the whites of them reflected in the dim light. “What? No! I-”

If he had been less tired, if his walls weren’t lowered, then he never would have done it. He would have flipped over and gone back to sleep and they never would have talked about it again. But that wasn’t what happened. Instead, Eddie moved in, his mouth crashing into Richie’s. Richie was shocked for a second but then he was kissing Eddie back, his hand going to the back of Eddie’s head and gripping him close. 

Eddie crawled on top of Richie, refusing to disconnect their lips as he did. They kissed hungrily, like starving men denied substance for too long. Eddie’s tongue was in Richie’s mouth, swirling against his and Richie let out a low moan.

“Shit, Eds. Fuck.” Richie moaned as Eddie moved down, kissing Richie’s neck.

“Not tonight.” Eddie whispered, pressing his palm to Richie’s erection. “I don’t have any lube.”

Richie keened into him, hips bucking against his hand. “Me either, a real oversight on my part.” 

Eddie already had other plans though. He shimmed down, resting between Richie’s legs. His hand still stroked Richie over his pants and Richie let out another long moan. Making sure Richie was watching, he lowered his mouth, letting his breath hit the tent in Richie’s pants. 

“ _ Shit _ ,” Richie whispered. He was clearly trying not to move, his eyes fixed on Eddie. 

“Can I?” Eddie asked, hand ghosting over Richie’s erection. 

“Fuck, yes, only if you want to though.” 

“I’ve wanted to for years.” Eddie admitted, pulling Richie out of his pants. He wished a light was on so he could see Richie better but he knew if he stopped he’d lose his nerves. Instead he decided to rely on his other senses and licked a stripe up Richie’s erection, tasting him. 

“Oh god, Eds.” Richie’s hands went to the bed sheet, gripping them tightly. 

Eddie continued teasing him, taking the head of Richie’s erection in his mouth and swirling his tongue over it, flicking it over Richie’s slit. Richie began chanting his name like a prayer, urging him on.

Slowly, Eddie pushed his lips down, swallowing around Richie, his hand covering what his mouth couldn’t. 

Now Richie did buck up, making Eddie choke. “Fuck, I’m sorry I just-”

“It’s okay.” Eddie said. He actually liked it but wasn’t ready to admit that. Instead he pushed his lips back down, licking and curling his tongue as he did.

“Eds! Shit fuck, that feels so amazing.” Richie kept talking as Eddie moved. His free hand fondled Richie’s balls, playing with them as he bobbed his head. He already loved this, the sounds Richie was making, how he felt, how he tasted. It was so much better than Eddie could have expected, especially with how careful Richie was. He felt Richie grow harder, his breath coming in pants, and Eddie knew he was close.

“Eds you gotta- I’m gonna-” Eddie pushed down once more, swallowing as Richie came, rambling on the whole time. 

“God fuck, fuck, Eds.” Richie said once he pulled off, pulling Eddie backup and kissing him hard. “I hope you don't mind post oral kisses because you fucking taste like me and that shouldn’t be a turn on but it really fucking is.” 

Eddie laughed, enjoying Richie’s frantic kisses. Then Richie pulled back, his eyes darker. “I want to return the favor, Eds. I want you to fuck my face.”

“ _ Richie _ .” Eddie couldn’t deny that the thought made him hard, especially with how Richie was looking at him. Like this was something he’d thought about before, something he dreamt of. It was intoxicating. 

“Come, Eds, crawl on my face.” Richie pointed to his mouth. “Right here.”

Some of the tension drained and Eddie laughed, kissing him again. “You’re sure?”

“I don't think I’ve ever been more sure of anything in my life.” Richie said, openingly staring as Eddie pulled off his pants and briefs and crawled on Richie, pausing while he hovered over Richie.

“You’ll tell me if it’s too much, right?” 

“What a fucking way to go, suffocating from those thighs.” Richie ran his hands over Eddie’s legs, brushing his erection. “I’ll tell you. I swear. Now come on, Eds, I’m gagging for this- get it? Gagging.”

Eddie positioned himself over Richie, gripping the headboard as Richie took his erection in his mouth.

“Fuck, Richie.” He said, closing his eyes as Richie started to bob his head slightly. Eddie tried to copy the pace with shallow thrusts. Richie’s mouth was warm and he kept moaning around Eddie’s erection, the noise vibrating around him. His hands were on Eddie’s ass, encouraging him to go faster. 

Eddie looked down, seeing that Richie’s eyes were closed. He looked blissed out, like there was nothing better than this.

“God, Richie, shit.” Eddie was already close and then Richie moaned loudly around him, taking him even deeper, and Eddie was gone. He tensed, throwing his head back as he came. 

He waited a second then crawled off Richie, sitting back on his hips. Part of him wanted to run, to leave but Richie was already pulling him back down for a kiss. This one was sweeter, not lust filled but instead gentle. 

“I want you all the time.” Richie said, his hands going to Eddie’s hips and holding him there, as if he could read Eddie’s thoughts. “If it wasn’t clear. I don’t know how it fucking wasn’t, I’ve been telling you all weekend but- if it wasn’t.” 

“It was.” Eddie admitted, both to himself and Richie. “I was scared.” 

“Are you still scared?” 

Eddie thought about all the change, about what could happen if this didn’t work. He could lose Richie completely if they broke up. 

“Maybe.” 

Richie sat up, pulling Eddie into his lap so they were facing each other. “Then I’ll spend however long you need to convince you not to be. I want this, Eds, I want this to work. We know each other, there’s no surprises here. It’s me and you, we’ve already fought about everything we possibly could.”

For what felt like the first time all weekend Eddie exhaled. Richie was right. If there was anything Eddie knew it was Richie and himself. 

“I like the sound of that.” He said, kissing Richie again. “A lot.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Richie: Stan, did you mean for us to have one bed...  
Stan: when I said I planned everything I meant I planned fucking everything.


End file.
